


The day my Wraith died

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptage mentioned, DarkSparks, F/F, Fluff, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: Based on a drawing by @/crabornara on twitter:This AU is where Wraith “dies” during the games and Natalie is trying to cope with the loss of her girlfriend, when something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae joon/ Mirage | Elliot Witt (mentioned), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The day my Wraith died

It had been a couple of years since Renee had died or—disappeared. Natalie tried to fill the void in her heart by dating Silva but..he just didn’t feel the same. The type of love that Renee gave to Natalie was just so different, and she felt safe in her arms, while with Silva, it felt like it was just for show. The first few months were rough, so rough in fact that she actually went to date Octane. Alexander definitely didn’t like this relationship, despite his thoughts towards Renee...he definitely preferred her over him. Natalie broke things off with him since he was just too different from Renee, he was too loud, too uncaring towards Natalie and just...not a good match. She broke it off a month or so after and Natalie was alone again. Since Renee’s disappearance and the failed relationship with Silva, Natalie would lock herself in Renee’s room for days and curl up in her bed, wearing her hoodies and hugging her scarves until they lost her girlfriend’s sweet scent.  
  
It had been almost two years since Renee was seen, and Natalie had gotten the habit to go to the labs in king’s canyon and just sit there, holding one of Renee’s scarves as she stared into the portal in the room. The legends noticed how Natalie wasn’t smiling as much and mostly spoke in a sadder tone, the same tone she speaks in when she’s alone in a squad. The whole group of legends took it upon themselves to try and care for Natalie a lot more after her loss, Elliot and Pathfinder mostly staying by her side as they were close with Renee as well. They took turns sleeping in her room as it was hard for her to sleep alone, she had so many restless nights and breakdowns during this time. Elliot had to stop her crying by holding her down and squeezing her tightly, rocking her back and forth until she just gave up struggling.  
  
One night, however, it was particularly bad. Ajay had attempted to calm Natalie down to no avail, Elliot had to step in. Natalie threw something at him “GET OUT!” She screamed, her hands trembling as she went to reach for something else. Elliot quickly ran over and held her wrist “Nat, please-“  
“ _GET. OUT._ ” She backhanded him and normally this would piss anyone off, but it just hurt more seeing her like this, a woman who was once the light of everyone’s world...breakdown harshly like this. It even brought him to tears as he tried to pin her down, eventually having her sit on the floor and holding her wrists, putting his legs over Natalie’s as she kicked and screamed.   
  
He rested his head against her shoulder and tried to shush her, memories of having to his mother flooded his thoughts as he continued to shush Natalie, her cries quieting down as she continued to try pulling her hands away from Elliot. “Hey..It’s alright, It’s okay Nat...everything’s okay..” He whispered.   
“I m-miss her…So much..” Natalie muttered through her sobs.   
“I know kid..” He cradled her as her sobs quieted down and she just stared blankly at the floor.   
  
  
“I’m sleepin’ here tonight if that’s okay with you” Elliot said as he looked down at her. “What about crypto..?” Natalie asked, looking up at him with red and puffy eyes. “He’s worried about you too...he already told me if i need to be with you, it’s okay with him” Elliot rubbed Natalie’s back slowly and asked “Think you can move?” Natalie squeezed his waist “I don’t want to..” “That’s alright, Let me at least get a blanket for you..” He said before reaching up, struggling heavily to get one. “Hope you’re not heavy..” He muttered before picking her up and laying her in bed. Natalie held his wrist gently before he went to sit down “I’m sorry..”   
  
Elliot smiled softly and patted her hand “Don’t sweat it sparks...Get some sleep..” He said before moving a chair by the bed and sitting down, watching her sleep. If only Renee saw how he was handling things...she might have been proud of him. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Natalie call him. “Yeah?” “Renee...is dead..right..? You saw her body..?” He sighed softly and scratched his beard, god it hurt to lie to her. He looked into her eyes, no matter how much it hurt. “Yeah...She’s gone Nat.” Her eyes stung as she curled up with one of Renee’s scarves. “Okay.”  
  
He rubbed her shoulder and she turned to face the wall, her back facing Elliot. He brought the blankets up to her shoulders and sighed softly as he sat back down “I’m sorry Natalie..” He mumbled as he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.   
  
Since that night, Natalie tried her best to move on, though it was so damn hard. She had moved into Renee’s room and slept in her bed every night, keeping it clean. She still had that doubt in her mind that Renee wasn’t dead but...she had no way to prove it. She began making it a habit to go to king’s canyon every two months to go to the Labs and just sit there...waiting for Renee or just _something_ to happen.   
  
The day that marked the second year of Renee’s “death” something happened. As Natalie walked through the doors of the labs, she heard something and her heart stopped. It was a sound she hasn’t heard in what felt like an eternity...Renee’s phase shift. Natalie had no idea where the sound was so she drew her wingman and started slowly making her way through the lab. In the middle room with the experiment chair, she saw a woman in white armor and a...scarf...It couldn’t be..   
  
“Renee..?” She asked, as she walked into the room slowly.  
  
“I finally found you..” The Voidwalker said.  
  
She turned around and opened her helmet, the glow in her eyes dying down as she slowly walked towards Natalie, the terrified engineer moved back and held her gun tightly “S-Stay back!” She yelled, her hands trembling hard as she tried to keep her voice stable.  
“Nat...It’s Renee..” Natalie shot close to her face, making Renee move her head away before the bullet hit her cheek. “Natalie!”   
“YOU’RE DEAD, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE _DEAD_!” She began crying, the wingman suddenly felt so heavy to her.

Renee pulled the gun away and threw it off, holding Natalie’s shoulders, she tried to speak to her but ended up just getting slapped. Holding her wrists, she looked into her eyes “It’s me! It’s just me!” Natalie looked at her as tears streamed down her cheeks, her hands still trembling. “Wh-“ “I was stuck in the void...My arm was damaged and when I phased during the games I...Couldn’t control for how long I was there..” She explained. “How did-“ “I wasn’t hurt Natalie...Never was...the tech I used just fucked up..”   
  
Natalie rested her head on Renee’s shoulder as she sobbed. “T-The legends told me y-you died..”  
With a soft sigh, she rubbed her back “I know…Looking for the right dimension I’ve seen...a lot of outcomes and um..” Renee held her tighter. “In every one...you tried dating someone else to try and get rid of your thoughts of me..some worked, some didn’t and I took my chances coming into this one..” Renee explained.  
Natalie gripped her scarf as she sniffled “You’re so cold..” Renee smiled softly and looked down at her.   
  
“It’s been so long…”


End file.
